


What's So Funny About the Bible?

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Reader Insert, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot based off the imagine: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/89228450733/anonymous<br/>on the Supernatural Imagine on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Funny About the Bible?

“Gabe, please tell me there’s better passages in the bible then Jesus being blamed for pigs dying” You sigh at him and his ‘funny’ stories. You and your boyfriend Gabriel (yes, the Archangel) are having a lazy day on the couch and he insisted you hear his favorite parts of the bible. You shift so your head is resting next to his lap, so you don’t have your face used as a book rest.  
“But that’s one of the best ones! I watched it happen myse-” You glare, stopping him midword.  
“Fine. Just let me find the right page... Ah here it is!  
“‘And tell the people to purify themselves, for tomorrow they will have meat to eat. Tell them, 'The LORD has heard your whining and complaints: ‘If only we had meat to eat! Surely we were better off in Egypt!’ Now the LORD will give you meat, and you will have to eat it. And it won't be for just a day or two, or for five or ten or even twenty. You will eat it for a whole month until you gag and are sick of it. For you have rejected the LORD, who is here among you, and you have complained to him, ‘Why did we ever leave Egypt?’” He barely makes it through the passage through his laughter.  
“That’s better I guess, but now can we please do something interesting?”  
“How is hearing your boyfriend’s favorite passages of the bible not interesting? Especially if he’s as cute as this” You lean up and kiss him.  
“Gosh I love you”  
“Oh how I know it” He smirks into the kiss.


End file.
